


Addicted to You

by SakasamaNoCho135



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Cop!Levi Drug Addict!OC, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakasamaNoCho135/pseuds/SakasamaNoCho135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a cop in the city of Trost, the best of the best. Then one day a simple drug bust goes wrong and he finds himself in an even worse situation with a unruly heroin addict named Terra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to You

It was a late October morning, the morning was rainy and the wind nipped at his skin. The weather was fine for Levi, who preferred cold stormy weather over hot weather that made you sweat. Levi rose from his slumber and got ready for a hard day of work. He got into his squad car and made his way to the Police station.

                                                                                                                             

* * *

 

 

Levi was Commander Erwin's right hand man, and the best damn cop in the city of Trost. For such a large role, he was short in stature, cold and brash. His humor was dark and foreboding. Though, despite his introverted personality he had a few friends, all of which annoyed him to no end. This particular morning it was Hanji's turn to annoy him. Hanji was a CSI who worked often with his department.  
"Well good morning beautiful" Hanji chirped. Levi scowled. He didn't even have his coffee yet and she was already pestering him.

"Fuck off Hanji" He grunted as he made his way to the espresso machine and made himself a cup.

He sipped the bitter, scolding hot beverage as he went to his desk and eyed the files on his desk. "Drug Bust on the East side? Has my team been briefed?" Levi asked, looking over at Mike, who worked directly under Commander Erwin.

Mike nodded. "Yeah, they're briefed and getting geared up and prepped now" He said. "Good luck" he added as Levi finished his coffee and went to the locker room to get ready.

"yeah, thanks" He said. Once Levi was in his full gear he assembled his team and together they made their way across the city.  
The mission was relatively easy sounding, but despite this Levi had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. Something was going to go as planned and he knew it.

 

                                                                                                                               

* * *

 

 

They had the harbor side warehouse surrounded, no one would escape. Erd and Gunther were the first to sneak in through a side door, to assess the situation inside. It was a dark, dank and very dusty place that made Levi cringe inwardly. Erd and Gunther reported 9 men in the warehouse, armed to the teeth.  
Levi's squad would be outnumbered, but he wasn't too worried. They were all highly skilled officers who had done this several times before. The mission should go smoothly. It should have. It would have, had it not been for the drug dealers back up to show, leaving them even more outnumbered. He saw it with his own eyes. His squad, his friends, all shot execution style. He was forced to watch as their brain's splattered across the grime covered cement. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach growing heavier. He heard gunfire, he felt pain, then it all went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi's chest felt heavy. He hurt all over and didn't want to move. He supposed this was hell. To be unseeing and in such utter misery. It was silent around him, unnervingly so in fact. With all the strength he could muster he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he had to blink a few times to focus on his surroundings. He was laying on a mildew ridden couch, in a small cramped room. He sat up slowly, taking note of the ache in his shoulder. The walls of the small room were full of holes, and covered in crude graffiti. The floor was covered in dust and giving out around the corners of the room. There was a single door way, covered in a mildew spotted sheet. He stood slowly, cringing as he rid himself of the mildew infested blanket on him. It was all very dirty and he didn't like it one bit. He slowly made his way forward and pulled back the sheet. He saw the remnants of a kitchen, and another couch. It was a very tiny place, he concluded. A small door to his right opened and the first thing he seen was a vibrant head of spikey short red hair. The short man had to actually look down to see who it belonged to.  
The woman it belong to was petite, no taller than 4' 9". Her skin was pale, and her eyes a stormy gray. While her features were like a handcrafted porcelain dolls, he could see the dark circles shrouding her eyes and what looked like a permanent look of angst on her face. She wore a much to big long sleeve shirt and worn jeans four sizes to short.

  
 "You're awake." She stated, her voice was surprising. Not as girly and fragile as she looked. It was slightly hoarse, with faint hint of an Irish accent.

Levi grunted a response. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, his own voice coming out more hoarse than he would have liked.

The woman in front of him rolled her eyes. "Snarky ass" She muttered. "I'm Terra Kidd." She said.

Levi's head tilted ever so slightly. "How'd I end up here?" He demanded.

She let out a long sigh. "Rude little fucker aren't you?" She said. "I found you dumped in an alley. You were hurt but not dead. Now I ain't a saint, but I sure as hell ain't a heartless bitch, so I brought you here and fixed you up." She said.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, a little more urgently this time.

She huffed. "About a week and a half? I don't know" She said. "You really shouldn't be moving around to much" She advised.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Where are my things? My phone and keys?" He asked, not feeling the weight in his pockets.

At this she quirked a brow. "You didn't have anything on you. I checked" She said. "There's a payphone up the street though, I have a few quarters you can use" She said, digging around in her pocket for the change. She handed him the coins.

"What were you doing in that alley anyways?" She asked curiously.

Levi looked at her. "None of your business" He said coldly.

Terra frowned. Levi turned and started walking towards the front door, which was nothing but a poor excuse of a screen door. He felt a cold metal barrel against the back of his neck and the distinct click of a gun being cocked.

"My treatment ain't free." Terra said in a low tone. "So don't think you'll being going off alone" she hissed beside his ear.  
He felt the gun barrel move from his neck to his side. Terra had in hold where the gun was perfectly concealed by her oversized shirt, and it looked as if they were simply walking arm in arm. She was a crafty bitch for sure.  
She walked him to the payphone and held him there as he put the coins in and dialed one of the few numbers he had memorized, mainly to ignore if it ever called him.

_"Hello?"_ The young man on the other line answered.

"Brat, it's me. Come and get me. I'm on 6th and Gentry. Don't drive like a fucking old lady either." He said. He heard a _'Yes Sir'_ before he hung up. He glanced at the woman holding him at gunpoint. Eren better bring his gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Terra Kidd, the heroin addict.  
> She is 4' 9" and 114 lbs.  
> She has pale skin and bright red hair, normally unkempt and spikey.  
> She is 26 in this story and Levi is 30. 
> 
> I'm really new to AO3 so if I fucked anything up please tell me. Please leave some comments for my lame ass self to read and fawn over.


End file.
